Coming Home:the engagement
by Major-alexis
Summary: what what happen if the alternative time line SG1 came home? how would that effect the team, and Sam and Jack. SJ please read and review chapter five6 is now up SHOCKING lol
1. decions

**A/N Okay this is my first story for the internet, so please be nice. I'm just guna post this first and see what people think whether I should carry on with it or not, if you like it drop me a line (IE review) and I'll write some more.**

**Okay this is a re-post of the original, now beta'd!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack looked down at his sleeping wife's swollen belly and smiled contentedly. Who would have thought that life could so sweet? For Jack life couldn't get any better. Well, it could, but he'd need a fishing rod, a couple of beers and a nice pond in Minnesota for that to happen, but right now, life was very good. Very good indeed.

Looking up, Jack couldn't help but smile at his companions, the stoic Teal'c and the geek Daniel Jackson were disagreeing once again, something that was happening more often between the now close friends.

It had been almost a year since they travelled back in time to the last sixth dynasty Egypt - not that he'd tell Daniel that he knew what dynasty it was, he had a reputation to uphold - and they were starting to get restless. Daniel wanted to ensure the timeline was not corrupted; Teal'c wanted to get back to fighting the Goa'uld; Sam wanted, well he wasn't quite sure what she wanted, she tended to be a little cautious, so things never really happened very fast with her. But Jack knew what he wanted, and he had it already.

Tracing the lines of Sam's face, Jack thought about his life before she crashed into it, crippled by the loss of his son and the rupture of his marriage and eventual divorce, he had been cynical and antisocial, blaming the tragic death of his son Charlie on himself, he had decided, as penance, to live a hermit-like existence to the end of his days, running a fishing boat. And then, a shy bumbly blonde and her counterpart approached him, not long after he had told the military to get stuffed. Again.

The pair had talked his ear off for an hour but to tell the truth, he hadn't heard a word of it. He had watched the blonde mesmerised, he was struck the first minute he had seen her, watching her blue eyes through her glasses as they shined with enthusiasm for the subject she was talking about.

If he was honest with himself, it was because of her that he re-joined the military and went through that damn Stargate, she was the reason he wanted to live again. He felt silly, he was a grown man and he was acting like a randy teenager in love, but he knew the first time he saw her that he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

He remembered the first time they made love, in the back of the puddle jumper just after they thought they were going to be killed by a pack of Jaffa. It was a real turning point in his life, he fell head over heels in love with the woman he now held in his arms. Totally, irrevocably in love, and he didn't care; it felt good. Damn good.

And it was in that moment that he did something he had only done once before in his life, he asked Samantha Carter to marry him. Remembering that, a smile lit up on his face once more, it felt good every time he thought that Samantha Carter was no more, she was his, his Samantha O'Neill. With two L's.

He often wondered what he did to deserve it, the love of this wonderful woman, how he managed to pay penance for his sins. He tried not to think about that too much though, he tried to enjoy the love, light and laughter that she brought into his life.

The woman in his arms stirred once more opening her stunning blue eye and gazed into his eyes.

"They arguing again?" her voice, husky from sleep asked, stirred something inside him he once thought to be dormant, "Why didn't you wake me?"

He smiled at her; she had insisted that they approach the subject of the puddle jumper and once they had all gotten together had promptly fallen asleep.

"You looked cute," he retorted, "and anyway you need the sleep, you're getting it for two now."

"Or three," she added with disdain, not liking the fact that they knew nothing about this pregnancy, it gave her no chance to think or plan.

From the look on her face Jack could tell she needed distracting, thinking quickly, he came to their explosive problems. Namely the shortage of them.

"Why don't you put the boys out of their misery and tell them that there aren't enough explosives to get rid of the damned thing?"

Smiling at her husband Sam thought of her uncharacteristic behaviour of the last year. Since being stranded, she had become more impulsive, definitely more impulsive, if making love in the back of a puddle jumper was anything to go by. She had become more open to the love that Jack freely offered, and when Jack asked her to marry him, while half dressed and breathless from their exertion, she had said yes. A very happy yes.

She remembered Daniel's face when they announced their engagement, a kind of ironic smile that could mean anything, but behind it, silently amused eyes as if he was expecting something like this to happen all along, even though they had known each other for only hours.

Much after that was a whirlwind of excitement and jubilation, the false gods had been beaten, and their marriage was part of the months of celebrations after.

She smiled and the intensity of the argument got louder. Well, you couldn't really call it an argument, more like a heated debate, really should intervene. Letting Jack pull her up to a sitting position, she addressed the arguing duo.

"Look guys," she started diplomatically, "we really haven't got much of a choice, the puddle jumper needs to be destroyed to ensure that no more damage is done to the timeline." They all nodded in agreement, this was something they could all concur on.

"And there is not enough C4 or explosives to do so here, so we have only one choice really, we have to go back, forwards, back, oh never mind." The smiles that played across the faces of the human and Jaffa showed that they realised the attempt that she had made at humour, but their eyes showed that they realised that what she was saying was true.

A light kick from her baby caused her to cup her hand over her belly and averted her attention to her own dilemma. She wanted to have this baby with more assistance then she would have here, she wanted to know that her baby was safe, she needed that reassurance.

"So are we in agreement?" She asked, making sure every one was on the same page

"Indeed Samantha O'Neill," the tall Jaffa smiled down at her, "tomorrow we leave for the future."

Daniel looked at the three dejectedly. "Three against one" he lamented "I guess I'm out voted." His voice showed otherwise, he knew what they would have to do, he had know it since his friends died in the first failed uprising when they reclaimed the puddle jumper after some heavy bombing. As soon as he had seen it was unscathed he had known he would have to go back.

Looking his now heavily pregnant friend he wondered if much would be different in the future. If it wasn't Sam and Jack where in for the shock of their life.

'_Or not,'_ he realised, thinking of all the alterative realities that featured Sam and Jack as a couple. But this, this was _them._ He just couldn't wait to see their faces, and his own, he guessed.

"So," Daniel said out loud to the three people that made up his closest circle of friends and family, "we're going back to the future."

Jack rolled his eyes.

Sam giggled cutely.

And Teal'c, being Teal'c, just raised one eyebrow.

**A/N so so so so, watda think! Is it any good, is it crap, want to hear more, wana find out how SG1 cope just push that little button down there and I'll tell ya, yep that one, all you have to do is push it, PLEASE? REVIEW? Pretty please? No no no, don't push the back button…. Damn, I knew this story wasn't worth the time….**

**(Want to help the crazy author? You know what to do, leave a review)**

**Oh and if you do review and I do write more, I can tell you the story dose get better, the real SG1 WILL be in it.**


	2. visiters

**Sorry about the re-post I accidentally posted the edition with my betas notes in it :#) LOL sorry bout that hears the better beta LOL.**

**A/N prop's to my beta Helen, who has been my savor. Thank you to every one who has reviewed, you guys gave me warm fuzzies. Sorry it tock me so long to update, I had an argument with my laptop, and the laptop won!**

**In addition, I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapter one so: toys do not belong to me, I just play with them, I promise to give them back, really I do.**

**Oh and some people where getting confused as to when this is place, it's after the season finale for season eight.**

Running down the grey halls of the SGC Sam's vision blurred, she was late for her 1030 briefing with the General and had decided to hoof it to get there on time. She had been back from Jack's cabin for only three days and already she could feel the stress from her usual life gradually edging back.

The weekend with Jack and the boys had been wonderful. Five incredibly relaxing days in the middle of nowhere in Minnesota. She smiled as she thought of her time there, especially her time with Jack.

Jack had been wonderful after the loss of her father; she remembered how he was there for her, being so supportive. She had been in such a daze she didn't realize that he had taken care of the funeral plans until the reading of the will.

And then, while in the cabin by the lake, something clicked in her, and him… she could remember the lingering looks, the gentle touches. She didn't think there was a time all weekend when Jack didn't take the opportunity to hold her in some way, and, if she was telling the truth, she liked it.

And now she was back

And sick of it already.

She was sick of the sympathetic looks that she received from the people on the base due to the loss of her father topped with the calling off of her wedding. '_For crying out loud_,' she thought '_I broke it off with him!'_

Sighing, she decided that she would hit the next person who looked at her sideways. That made her feel a lot better.

Not long after making that momentous decision she ran head first into a wall.

A wall that turned out to be none other then General Jack O'Neill.

A very amused General Jack O'Neill.

"Carter," he asked his voice tinged with amusement, "where's the fire?"

Looking up into his eyes Sam caught her breath, his beautiful brown eyes never ceased doing that to her, even when she was meant to be in love with another man.

"I'm meant to be in a briefing sir," she sighed as she realized who she was meant to be in a meeting with, "and so are you."

"Carter, if I'm not there then you're not late."

Sam giggled, raising her eyebrow at him _a la_ Teal'c. Even though things had changed between them somewhat, she didn't think the friendly ease would ever go. She prayed to god it never would.

"So," she asked him, "what do the geeks at area 51 wont from us?"

"Geeks...?" the look that Jack gave her said it all

"Just because I am one sir, doesn't mean I like them." She smiled impishly as she darted of in the direction of the briefing room leaving Jack with a bemused smile on his face.

The atmosphere in the briefing room was one of curiosity; no one as yet had been told what was going on. Daniel cast a look at Jack, who he could see was slowly getting bored with the proceedings.

Things had changed at the SGC since he had deascended…again. Teal'c was much the same, even though he was now a free person, not that he wasn't before, but now he people where free with him, and he seemed happier for it. Jack, well, Jack seemed no he didn't _seem _happier, he was happier, much, much happier. And Sam, he couldn't quite put his finger on what was up with Sam, for someone who had recently lost her father and future husband, she sure did seem cheerful.

Looking to the Major that had been sent over form area 51 Daniel once again wondered why they had been called to this meeting, there didn't seem much point as to why he, Teal'c, Sam and Jack should all be asked to attend a meeting that was usually just for what Jack referred to as 'geeks'.

He was going to find out very soon it seamed.

"General, Colonel, Dr, err uh, Sir…" the confusion over what to call Teal'c's was cute at best, but nevertheless the young major was perturbed, "I've called you all here today to tell you about an incident that occurred a few days ago, we were going to tell you earlier but there was an episode with the Transdimential Dinglehoppers that needed my attention…"

"Was that the one with the multi-functional laser div…?"

"Damn it Major, Colonel, we're not getting any younger here and some of us are older then others," the exasperated General growled through gritted teeth.

At the dirty look he got from Sam she shrugged in way of apology, "Well Teal'c is over…"

"You're digging a hole Jack, digging a hole," Daniel whispered under his breath to the General.

"I do not see a hole DanielJackson," Teal'c said.

Jack gave them both a withering glaze, the one he had used on SFs many times with great effect.

Evidently it had no effect whatsoever on Daniel who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"**_General_**," the raised voice of Major Louis shocked them all. The usually fully composed Major was looking quite frustrated.

"General," he started again more calmly this time, "recently there was a crash in Nevada, it was a puddle jumper . We thought it was an ancient come to study human kind so we helped the people on the ship who turned out to be…"

Trailing off the scientist seemed to become very shy.

"Cut to the chase here, Major," Jack was getting more and more impatient, he didn't like geeks at the best of times; both Daniel and Carter had managed to find a special place in his heart, different places, but still a place. But other geeks, ugh no siree bob, Danny-Boy and Carter was just enough for him.

"Who or what needs our help to save their asses? More than likely again."

"We do," a familiar voice, said from the door to the briefing room, a voice that he could have recognized whispering in a crowded room of people, the voice of the woman he loved, the voice of the woman whose leg was grazing against his.

Looking up he caught sight of a harried Lieutenant and his obvious charges and caught his breath.

It wasn't because of the fact that there was a second SG1 standing there, not that it was a common occurrence (which it was starting to be). It wasn't because the second Teal'c had no hair on his head, but the bushiest beard he had ever seen on a Jaffa. It wasn't Daniel with shoulder length hair. It wasn't even the seconded him, who looked slightly less careworn.

It wasn't even the doppelganger of his Second, of his Carter, that shocked him into silence. She was radiant, glowing even.

It was the bulge around her midsection that caused his stupor, and the thought of the Sam whose leg was now much harder against his, full of his child. This thought made him mentally smile as he reached out and squeezed her leg for support, both hers and his own.

**Okay so hears the end, what do you all think of it? Getting better, worse? I know people like it to start but do not stop reviewing you all made my day.**


	3. meetings aka shower please?

**For sake of convenience and to disaid (is that a word) confusion, I though I might rename a few characters, not drastically, but Sam in from the present, Sammy is the Sam from the past. Present Jack will be General Jack and past Jack will be Colonel Jack. Present Daniel will be Daniel and Past will be Danny. As for Teal'c…well I guess that one I will have to make up as I go along, maybe hairy Teal'c and non-hairy Teal'c?**

**Once again a huge thanks to my beta Helen, you are a goddess.**

**Disclaimer: please don't sue me; I can't even afford to buy a new Laptop. **

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Dr Jackson, Teal'c, please meet Colonel and Dr O'Neill, Teal'c and Dr Jackson," the young Puerto Rican officer stated like it was a common occurrence.

"Colonel. and _Dr._ O'Neil?" Jack questioned, "I thought we had disposed of the quantum mirror"

"Ugh we're not from the mirror Jack," the other Daniel informed him, "we're from the past."

"Actually," the glasses wearing Carter…_O'Neill_ he guessed, stated, "we're from the present from the past"

Jack shared a look with Sam, their thoughts were conveyed along it.

The room was stunned into silence, each occupant with separate thoughts running thought their heads.

Daniel, the real Daniel, thought it was hilariously funny, not the whole seeing himself thing, that was a little unnerving if not downright scary. No, the thing that Daniel found amusing was the fact that sitting next and opposite him seemed to be the answer to the riddle that had been plaguing him since he deascended Sam and Jack had finally opened up to one another and admitted that they really wanted to jump each other. Not that that would be the way they would put it he was sure, but even a blind man could have seen the sexual tension between the two for the last eight years.

He had heard stories from Ferretti and Kawalsky that sparks flew in their first briefing, he thought he could remember something Sam said involving reproductive organs…

And then there was that time when they were in Antarctica something had defiantly changed after that, the pair became closer, more fond of one another.

He guessed that after that things just seemed to snowball, the missions, threats to earth… Looking back now he didn't know why he didn't see it before the whole zatarc incident…Yes he knew about that, Teal'c had told him one night at one of the many team gatherings that they had. Sam and Jack had gone to get Chinese food, apparently it tasted better when you bought it from the shop - Sam's idea - and Jack decided to drive with her to get it.

Looking back now he could see why Jack had volunteered so quickly and didn't start teasing Sam for such a crazy notion.

Not that he could blame him, Sam was very beautiful, he had just never looked at her in that way, when they had first meet, he was married, then he was grieving for his wife, and by the time he even started looking at women again Sam had become more like the sister he never had the chance to have.

Obviously Jack had had no such qualms, he had allowed him self to fall in love again, in love with one of the most amazing people in the world, universe even.

Daniel was happy for them.

Danny however was also watching the pair closely but for a different reason, he was gauging there reactions to their doubles. He was trying to ignore his own doppelganger, it brought back too many memories, painful memories, and just being here was hurting, Just as the sight of the threesome that was beside him when they had arrived in the past.

He could remember the death of his friends vividly, Teal'c's death was with much honor, saving a pregnant woman who later called her daughter after him, and Danny thought that it was a wonderful girls name…

Sam and Jack's deaths were much less nice, if a death could be nice at all.

It was three days into the first uprising when Sam was fatally injured, closing his eyes to the pain he remembered watching helplessly as Sam died of a wound that would have been simple to cure had they been in the twenty-first century. Behind his closed eyes he could see it like it was yesterday, Sam rapped up in Jack's arms, their parting vows of love, and then the cold hard look in Jack's eyes as he stormed off into the desert only to be killed by a Jaffa patrol.

And he was then left alone.

But not for long, two years later he was bombarded with new and quite different version of his teammates, whom he soon became good friends with.

His new companions where eyeing the other Sam and Jack with unease, Jack looked at himself. 'A_re you really looking at yourself if you're looking at a complete double of you?'_ he pondered. After coming to no possible conclusion he decided to ask Sam, she usually knew stuff like that.

Colonel O'Neill couldn't help but wonder what was going though his own mind, no the General's mind, he still thought it was weird that he was a general, well he wasn't. The other Jack was. Ugh, now this was starting to hurt his head.

Sam's thoughts where slightly less self-confusing she was thinking about Einstein and one of his theories, not of relativity or EMC2 but oh human relations and intelligence.

'_He was right.' _she thought as she looked at Colonel Carter, _'You can't concentrate on both intellectual things and family things, you have to make a choice.' _ And the other Sam it seemed had picked a different path from her, not that she knew what path she would take, she was rather forced into it with the whole, not-meant-to-go-back-to-the-future-thing.

She remembered a time, not long after finding out she was pregnant standing on a sand dune looking at the great pyramid of Giza in front of a backdrop of amazing stars. Jack's arms slipped around hers and he began to gently nibble her neck. She recalled talking about home, how she missed her father and brother, "Don't worry love," he had said, "You have me and I'll always love you, and if that isn't enough, I'll find you some ruby slippers."

From that moment on, Jack became her scarecrow.

"Okay," Jack started, "this is a problem."

Everyone looked at him expectantly

"Carter how is this a problem?" his question caused a small hand to cover his on her leg a squeeze gently.

"Sir I don't think it will be" she explained to the General, "You see they are supposed to be here as well as I don't think it should be a problem."

"How sure are you Carter?"

"About ninety-five percent?" she replied, somewhat quizzically.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We'll know within 48 hours…"

"Actually that'll be 21 hours," the unnoticed Major stated, "sorry it tock us so long."

Sighing the General thought of all the things he now had to do, now find a new mirror and then find a new home for their 'guests' was pretty high on it.

'_Damn.'_

"What are the choices, Colonel?" he asked Sam pleading with her silently with his eyes to help him out with the mess that they were now all in.

"I think that we should contact Thor, he should know how to help," she told him, throwing him a life preserver in his sea of desperation.

"And plan B is?" the look on Sam's face told him to back off now.

"So," he said to the extras, "seeing that you are stuck here for the foreseeable future until we know what we _can_ do with you, do you need anything?"

"Explosives." Colonel O'Neill asked thinking about there purpose of being there.

"A doctor, hopefully and OB/GYN," asked Dr Carter asked cradling her unborn child protectively.

"New Glasses," asked Danny blinking his sore eyes, the strain was getting to him; his contact lenses had done their dash ages ago.

"Oh I need that too!" Added Sam.

"A shower," The silent Jaffa added in a stoic voice.

**Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, you are really making my day(s) as for the way I write (speak) I'm a British born New Zealander, whom could not be bothered to wait for the new season of Stargate, so I bought it on DVD!**


	4. 4 point 5 an interlude

**Sorry this one is short, I wrote it while I was at Uni in one of my breaks, I promise that the next one will be much longer.  
Thank you to my beta Helen for putting up with a severely dyslexic writer, you are a god.**

**Also thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far, you are the reason I keep doing this when I'm meant to be studding.  
**

Looking at her husband in the quarters they had been assigned, Samantha sighed to herself. The ultra-scan that she had requested had gone very well and revealed that she was going to have one very healthy baby.

The sex of the baby happened to be a different matter all together, one that she and Jack disagreed on.

He wanted to know what it was.

And she didn't.

To her it had always seemed like unwrapping your Christmas presents before Christmas day, having a look quickly while mom and dad weren't watching, then putting them back under the tree. Somehow that always made Christmas a little less fun.

But Jack, being Jack agreed on anything that she wanted, and if she didn't want to know, he didn't want to know either.

That weight off her mind she allowed herself to worry about other matters. Namely their current predicament.

The four of them had already decided to stick together no matter what.

It was the _what_ part that was worrying her.

"Stop thinking so hard," Jack told her form the bed he was relaxing on, "You only give yourself a headache, and don't tell me that's nonsense I've seen you do it before."

Samantha smiled at her husband, he was right; he was usually right when it came to her wellbeing.

"I can't help it, Jack," she replied, lying back on the bed and snuggling into his side, "I just don't like the fact that our whole future is dependent on people we barely know."

"I know sweetheart, I know. But they're us. How different can they be?" Jack wound his arms around his wife's body and held her closer.

"Well I can tell you this, when their… _me_ looked at me I thought she was trying to make me disappear," Sam said, thinking back to the meeting, the General and the Colonel that where their doubles looked so close to one another, yet so far away it pained her to see them like that.

"Sammy we have no choice, and I'm sure she just had a shock that's all, seeing us together and stuff, there are rules against that you know."

Samantha looked at him quizzically.

"People in a direct chain of command cannot have a relationship. well not a romantic one anyway," Jack explained the regulations that must plague the other pair to her.

Sam pondered this for a while

"You know what?" she said kissing his chin with an impish grin, "I knew there was a reason I never joined the military."

Elsewhere on the base, the lovers' doubles where discussing the implications of their arrival.

"I've left a message for Thor sir, he said he would try to be here with in the week," Carter was sitting on the side of his desk filtering through the paper that littered the top in unorganised mayhem, handing him ones to be 'filed' away.

"So," Jack said as he threw yet another useless piece of cra…paper in to the bin, "We save the entire universe from the Replicators, and they can't even be bothered to come to our rescue?"

"Sir I don't think we are in need of rescuing. It's been almost 48 hours since they came here and nothing has happened. Like I said, there's no problem they're supposed to be here, so no one needs rescuing," Sam grabbed a document from his hand and placed it back into a file on the desk labelled 'Dr. Carmichael's research project'

"That's _not_ what I meant Carter and you know it."

A slightly uncomfortable silence befell them. Sam looked into Jack's eyes and knew what he was thinking about, the same thing she was.

It was _them_, not an alternative reality, but them.

And that made her slightly nervous. Because all the while she was talking about their 'visitors' wellbeing, she was wishing it was her in their doubles predicament. She was sick of her job, sick of saving the world day in day out, she wanted to settle down and have kids.

With Jack.

She thought that she was getting what she wanted when she was with Pete, but thinking about it now, it was all a farce, she was accepting second best.

"Sam…" Jack started not knowing where to go, "Sam, look…"

"I know Jack, but we agreed to wait," Her eyes filled with pain, but they had agreed to wait until things between them where more suitable for the conversation that Jack was trying to instigate.

Little did she know that his transfer papers were sitting in his top drawer right underneath her, waiting to be signed.

Not long after Jacob's funeral, General George Hammond had told him it was one of the old man's final wishes that Sam be happy, so George had done the only thing he could think of, he resigned and stated that Jack should replace him.

George had sacrificed his career so that Sam and Jack could be together. Jack wasn't going to take that lightly.

There was also another object hidden in the top of his desk draw, one that he had asked his rather ancient uncle to send to him from Chicago.

His mother's engagement ring.

He was just not to sure which one to give her first.

**Like I said sorry about the shortness, the chapters will be getting longer (I hope) in the future.**

**Also please if your going to review be nice, I know I need to learn how to spell, I have dyslexia, most dyslectics know that, so please tell me something that I don't know.**

**All other constructive criticism is welcome!**


	5. a heart to heart

**Hi all, sorry for the wait, it's been a rather hectic week, that and writers block LOL**

**I'd like to say thanks to every one who has reviewed so far, and a BIG thanks to Jason Barnett who's idea it was to re-name the caters**

**Sam "normal" Carter**

**Samantha alternative-time-line Carter.**

**And yet again a HUGE ENORMOUS GIGANTIC COLOSAL thank you to Helen**

**Okay Stargate are not mine…I'm still in counseling about it.**

Picking up one of the many objects on her desk, Sam tried to occupy her busy mind, something that had not been happening as much as usual lately.

Since the arrival of the duplicates things had become a little hectic and Sam had decided that the only way to get away from things would be to hide in her lab and try to determine what the artifacts were that SG-13 had brought back from P3X-296.

Growling Sam remembered Major Day's description of the planet, a sunny paradise, like Aruba only better he had said.

Why did SG-1 never get planets like that? No. They always got the ones with sand. Or snow. Or rain. Or trees…

Putting the object back down, Sam selected a small silver rectangular block from the desk and stared at it. Looking at it carefully she could saw no identifying marks on it, not that she was expecting to. _'They wouldn't want to make it easy, now, would they?' _She thought dryly.

'_What the hell could it be?'_ She thought as she examined it closely. Finally she glanced up at the door to make sure there was no one there and shook it.

"Not very scientific," a quiet voice from her door stated.

Startled, Sam's head shot up and she dropped the object.

Smiling, Samantha walked in to the room, her belly protruding in front of her.

"Well, it did help," Colonel Carter argued.

"How?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"I know it rattles," Sam looked at Samantha and suddenly realized who she was talking to. "I thought you were supposed to be in your quarters?"

"If you're worried about me being without a guard "Mussolini is outside waiting for me."

Looking through the door Sam could see Lieutenant Frasier, a burly redheaded man of Scottish descent.

"Oh…okay…" Sam picked up the silver block and continued to study it.

"So…" She said, scrabbling for something intelligent to say to start the conversation, "When are you due?"

'_Well done genius. Pick the subject you don't want to talk about.' _She chastised herself.

"Two months," Samantha answered picking up a grey yet-to–be-identified object, "We're not quite sure though, but Dr. Brightman said that babies where her forte."

"Oh…" '_Great that went far.'_

"So," Samantha asked obviously trying, like Sam, to keep the conversation going, "How's dad?"

Sam's eyes filled with sadness, she was over it, but it still hurt to bring it up.

"Oh…" Samantha said softly, guessing the reason for her counterpart's silence.

The conversation stalled again.

"So," Samantha started again, "You and Jack…"

Sam's eyes shot up to look at her counterpart then darted to the door.

'_Oh,' _thought Samantha, '_it's was like that_.'

Samantha had seen her share of relationships that were like that. Her brother had married his partner in the police force after years of anguish between the two of them because of regulations. And then there was her father's doomed love for a subordinate; Samantha remembered watching for years while they mooned at each other until that fateful day when she was killed in action.

Sighing, she thought sadly to herself how sad it was the she,_ Sam – **Colonel Carter**_ had to hide her feelings as their father had had to.

Not like her.

Yet again she thanked whatever maker there was out there that she never joined the military, and, at the same time thanked him (Her? It?) for giving her Jack, for giving her life.

"Aha," Sam cried, pleased, as the artifact she was holding started to glow. Then: "Uh oh…"

Sam and Samantha exchanged a worried look as they looked at the relic.

The small box jingled and shook violently, but as Sam leaped to push the panic button in her lab, the box stopped and started playing a gentle melody.

Sam looked at Samantha and laughed: they had found a music box.

"Fun," Samantha said to the other woman as her baby gently moved like butterflies along the inside of skin, "but not really that interesting."

The ice broken, things got a lot more comfortable with the pair.

Samantha took a seat and started to help Sam tinker with the artifacts on the table.

"Seeing that the entropic cascade failure issues wont be a problem what are you planning on doing?" Sam asked.

Samantha looked up form what she was doing and took a deep breath .

"I'm not sure actually," Samantha said, "We can't stay on Earth that's for sure, I think people might notice that there's the two of us, four of us." She corrected with a shake of her head.

Sam gave her a reassuring smile; well, she _hoped_ it was reassuring.

"Carter," Jacks voice boomed from her lab door, "Are you hiding from me or…" his voice trailed of as her saw the other occupant of the room.

"Oh… hi Samantha, Carter," the look on his face was priceless.

"Hi sir…" Sam picked up a different object and started to look at it.

Samantha looked at the two and suppressed a giggle, the Colonel had suddenly turned bashful and the General had found something on her desk of great interest.

'_So_,' she thought, '_things where a little more open than I first thought.'_

Turning to grab something from the General, who was now shaking a small oval object, Sam accidentally set the 'music box' off again, causing the child within Samantha to start moving.

"Oh! Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I've figured out what it's for!"

She grabbed Jack's hand and placed it against her tummy, looking animatedly into his face.

Startled, Jack looked into Sam's face, _his_ Sam's face.

All he could think of was how he wished it was his.

His and Sam's.

He remembered the last time he held his hand on a pregnant woman's belly. Sara had been round with his child. It seemed like a lifetime away now, it was the past. Not that Charlie wasn't important, he would always have a special place in Jack's heart, but he was ready to start again with Sam.

Realizing he was staring and that he still clutched Samantha's belly, he reddened and quickly made his way from the room.

"What was that about?" Samantha asked her new friend.

Sam looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Don't ask," she answered somberly.

Daniel looked up from the red jell-o that he was eating to see that he was about to be joined by not one, but **two** Teal'c's and one Daniel Jackson. Rolling his eyes he moved over so T could sit down next to him, the other two sat opposite them.

He noted the other Daniel had the same on his plate as himself.

Teal'c looked at his fork curiously waving it in front of his face as if trying to make it give up it's secrets.

"It's a fork Teal'c," Danny said to the confused Jaffa, "in the long run they are a relatively new invention…"

Daniel looked at T and smiled, nice to know somethings didn't change over the years.

As Danny showed Teal'c how to use a fork, Daniel thought about the briefing they had had earlier on that day.

Daniel could not have even imagined what it was like to live by himself for three years in Egypt, eleven years ago maybe, but now, after so many years with his friends, he would have gone mad.

But here was proof, another version of himself now currently stabbing jell-o with a fork.

'_Okay… So maybe he **did **goa little mad.'_ Daniel thought to himself with a smile. '_But not completely.' _

"So," Daniel began cheerfully, "Where are Sam and Jack? And… Sam and Jack?"

Danny smiled at his counterpart and thought for a moment.

"Hum, I think Sam is with Samantha," '_Okay that sounded odd,' _"Jack is moping about, and the General is…"

"Annoying Colonel Carter I do believe." Teal'c, the one from the past, stated.

"Ugh," Danny said, disgusted. "They still can't get their act together…"

Daniel looked at Danny in shock. He had often thought that, just never verbalized it.

T looked from Danny to the commissary door in alarm. He, of course, knew about the love that was between the two officers, and was determined to keep it under wraps until it was possible for his two friends to be happy together.

"I believe that it would be best to take this conversation elsewhere," the Jaffa stated, standing and motioning for the rest of the group to follow him out of the commissary and into Daniel Jackson's office, where they met a very bored looking Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Who soon became a very bemused Colonel Jack O'Neill.

**So……what do ya think, are you still reading? Tell me :D**


	6. planing on planing

**Hi there look look look, my muse has returned to me yay ******** sorry that this may not make too much sense, but I have no beta ATM and I wanted to post this so that you can all read it, I'll repost it again when I gets betaed okay??**

**So are you happy? Sad? Think I'm crazy? Think I'm mad? Click on review, well me whether I should have quit four years ago  
**

**Like always, Stargate SG1 does not belong to me, god dam it, although I am thinking about sueing for custody.**

Colonel Jack O'Neill did not think he was a dense man. Okay so sometime he was a little slow on the uptake, but most of the time (when he was not playing dumb) he knew what was going on. It didn't take all that long to figure that the beautiful scientist who was now his wife was in love with him, or even that it was a good idea to join with his band of new best friends to save the world, well not that long anyway.

But the denseness of his counterpart from this time line was taking the cake, he could not quiet believe how he had held out for almost eight years when presented with such temptation every single day. He knew he would not have been able to hold out for as long as the general had done. Silently he thought to himself whether they gave out medals for self restraint in this United States Air Force.

This New Sam, this Sam, the Generals Sam was just a beautiful as his, and just a smart and even though this Sam seemed to be tougher then his Sam, Jack believed that there was a strength in Samantha that run deeper then she knew and he would not trade her for the world. She had saved him, rescued him from the melancholy that his life a delved into after the tragic death of his son. Jack went on to wonder whether the Generals Sam worked her same wondered on this Jack in this time line.

He was distracted from his self thoughts by a sight that was currently being voted by the female staff members one of the top five natural wonders in the SGC.

"Hello Danny-Boy what brings you to this fine office on this fine day in the mountain?" Jack quipped, wondering if he enjoyed winding Daniel up in this reality as much as he did his own Danny. Looking at the look on Daniels face the answer was probably affirmative.

"Err Jack," Daniels smiled ruefully, "this is _my _office"

_Some things will never change _thought Danny _and I did not look like he had either._

"Oh really, I would have never guess," seeing that Daniel's office was littered with what looked like to Jack rocks, or something like that.

"Yes... what _are_ you doing here? I'm guessing that it's not to read any of my books."

"Well Doctor Jackson," Jacked voice dripped with sarcasm, "I do enjoy living and I am not _that _Bored."

Daniel reverently picked up a book on sand script that was on his desk on top of several other archaic texts he was using as a reference for translations of a tablet brought back from P3X-345 by SG15.

"These are _valuable _texts Jack, I swear that you have not changed at all with your experiences."

Jack just smiled at Daniel, picked up another book and started leafing through it, "so kids, what's up?"

"Well Jack we wanted to talk to you about a plan we have, we were wondering what stance you have on subterfuge?" T and Teal'c's eyes both raised in unison making Jack smile I was really starting to like the T twins, _mmm T twins, good nick name _Jack thought to himself.

The two Teal'c's seemed to be inseparable since there meeting the both becoming good friends almost immediately upon their first encounter. The pair had exchanged stories and where pleased with the similarities and differences that they shared

"We have a plan Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c informed him with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Jack soon became embroiled in Danny and Daniels new evil plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked at the pregnant belly of her doppelganger, daydreaming about the future possibilities between her and Jack. The General had left claiming he had paper work to do in his office, Sam suspected that it may had been because he was still a little freaked out by the amount of Cater there was in the room (even though Samantha was an O'Neill but thinking about it, maybe that freaked him out even more).

She was enjoying her daydream so much (she had even bought at house and planed her wedding dress) that she did not notice when Samantha put down the tool she was using and say her name.

"Major Cater."

"Major"

"SAM!!"

"Huh? Oh? Sorry I was in a different world here, I am sorry," Sam shock her head to clear the image of her heavily pregnant and Jack caring for her.

"Really Sam?" Samantha was amused she had seen what it was like between the two military people, the link was unmistakable, she was truly in love with her CO but she was unsure of whether Sam was aware of her feelings.

"So," Samantha tried to think of a good way of bringing up the relationship between her and General O'Neill, "how's the love life?"

"Oh God, you are a subtle as Mark," Samantha smiled at Sam's outburst, "but then thinking about it I guess we are both cut from the same cloth"

Samantha gave Sam a look that spoke volumes, "you're babbling."

"Yes I know," a silence hug over the room like a thick fog heaving with implications of possibilities.

"Samantha it's not as easy as it was for you," Sam smiled sadly, "we have responsibilities, jobs, and all sorts of things that are important..."

"But not as important as you once thought they were?" Samantha added kindly rubbing her aching belly in slow circles.

"It's amazing how well you know me," Sam said with a rueful smile.

"Yes, because we're so alike" but Sams said in unison giggling furiously.


	7. A proposal

**This end of the sago of the story that doesn't end is dedicated to Polrobin, if you haven't read her stuff where on earth (or the universe) have you been! This won't be the end, I am planning on expanding this universe however it didn't feel right leaving this one unfinished and I want to add onto my second story. So this is the end **_**for now**_**.**

Jack knocked at the door nervously; he'd done this once before for crying out loud! It's not like he should feel nervous about doing it again. Admittedly the last time he HAD done it had been under duress, with Sarah being pregnant and all. Jack tried to push that to the back of his mind, the thought of pregnancy made him think of Samantha which in turn made him think of _his_ Sam being pregnant. That idea filled him with a warm joy that made him tingle from head to toe.

Using more courage that he had ever had to before jack knocked once more.

"Hold on hold on I'm coming to get it, for crying out loud" a muffled voice called out from within the house. _Mmmm_ Jack thought to himself, _maybe I am rubbing off on her a little too much_.

Sam opened the door and stopped. Her CO was not who she was expecting to see outside her door at this time at night.

"Come in come in," she smiled at him as she pulled him in the door, not at all displease with the interruption to her otherwise boring evening. After her talk to her double about her love life Sam had become maudlin and decided that it was best for her to go home and drink copious amount of alcohol, so far she had got as far as opening the bottle and staring at it for the last five minutes strait.

Taking in the look of her CO she felt a warm tingle travel up her body, she had always loved the look of her CO when he had just gotten out of bed as she so often seen of world, and he looked fairly similar to the familiar look now he had obviously been messing with his hair, and his clothing looked very wrinkled as if he had been fiddling with something in his pocket.

"General what are you doing here" said Sam confused by his presence but not upset by it.

"Look Carter. No that' no right, Sam. Look Sam," Jacks nervous muttering where a new if somewhat interesting to listen to.

"Jack what's wrong?" if he was going to be using her first name he figured she'd use his.

"Sam we've been through a lot together and I know that this would seem quite sudden but I think that we've been more then friends for a long time.

"Jack is this leading where I think it is?"

"Is where you think this is leading to this?" Jack pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and handed to the now speechless Lieutenant Colonel.

"Jack," she whispered quietly.

"Sam, I've been promoted to Home world Security, we'll no longer be in the same chain of command, and we're free to do this now"

Tears poured down Sam's face as she took in the third serious marriage proposal that she had received in her life.

"Sam," Jack looked into her eyes longingly, "will you marry me?"

TBC...

Mwahahaha

There will be more I have written more but I want to finish off revenge first, please tell me if this is worth carrying on with I am so sorry that this chapter seems so rushed.


End file.
